Wings of Fire: The Lost Continent
The Pantala Prophecy Three tribes to venture the sea, Tribes to arrive in glee, For dragons who haven't arrived, All we do is try and strive, They'll try all they can, To stop this fight getting out of hand. Prologue I stared up at the dragons in front. "Hi," I said. "Hello. Where are you from?" asked Sunny politely. I shone a long stare at Tsunami and closely imagined how painful it would be if Tsunami had attempted to kill me . "My name is Luna. I'm from P-Pantala," I shivered. My destiny would be broken if I was killed. Who knows what might happen? Executed by the order of queens? Will my dreams burn in ashes? Oh no.... I feel like something is after me... "You don't look right. Butterfly wings? Piercing eyes? Overall, you are totally mysterious," remarked Sunny. "Thank you, but I have more business than simply chatting with some sand-colored dragon," ''I thought. "I have '''NEVER' heard of your tribe in my life," Tsunami snapped. I have a feeling that the first chance she gets to meet me alone, she'll kill me in a few slashes of her claws. ''Sunny swiveled her head as if she got a total pain in the neck. Tsunami was eyeing me suspiciously as if she would accuse me of being Fathom or some ancient SeaWing. Glory wasn't doing anything at the moment. Just staring at me. Now this was my objective list. ''File of Blue's objectives: '' # Make it to Pyyrhia safely and secretly. '''FAIL!' # At least make it to Pyyrhia. CHECK. # Meet dragons. CHECK. # No recognizations of my secret tribe. CHECK. # Meet an old dragon (Jerboa II). CHECK. One fail. I see. If I completely failed all of them, I'd be locked up in prison or executed. Chapter 1 BLUE'S DIARY Former IceWing queen dead. Everyone alive. Someone will at least die. Let's see.''I haven't heard from Verde or Sapphire ever since I left Pantala. ''That was a very bad idea. My nightmare came true. Not exactly. I'm sleepy! I should sleep now. Ok, keep secret d of mine diary. AWAY FROM BLUE Winter was back in the Ice Kingdom with Hailstorm. Mourning the death of Glacier. "Why does Snowfall get the royalty," asked Hailstorm. "Because she is Glacier's daughter," replied Winter. BACK AT THE HUT The sun shone over my scales lighting it up. Oh, I forgot. Luna. ''"This place is sappy," remarked Luna. "Sappier than our whole kingdom," I agreed. Jerboa woke up that moment. "What are you SilkWings up to?" Jerboa asked. "Uh... Nothing!" Luna said. "Sounds fishy," said Jerboa slowly. Then, she eyed me showing me a hiss. ''No, no no no no no no! We're going to DIE!!!!! Are we? "Uhm..... We were discussing....." I hesitated for a moment trying to think of a lie. "We were discussing how beautiful Pyyrhia is!" I stammered. "I see. I'll go check on Moon and Qibli. Stay here." Jerboa said. THE GREAT ESCAPE (BY BLUE AND LUNA) Blue: Great. Hey, couldn't we just fly out? That might be a good idea. Luna: No, you snail for a brain! We might get spotted. Hmmm..... Spying! Blue: Boringgg..... Let's fly around fastly! Luna: Finally! A good idea! Lets swift! THE LAST STRAW I was soaring with Luna over Pyyrhia towards the Rain Kingdom. At first, I saw mangoes. Now I see some clumsy RainWings banging on coconuts. "They're so clumsy. Can't they open coconuts with their claws?" I whispered to Luna. "Blue, it's RainWing tradition. Why not? They'd be in serious trouble if they were caught not doing the tradition. I then knew, Wasn't Glory the queen of these lazy dragons? She's not lazy. She needs to build a kingdom with these dragons. I feel bad. ''We landed in the middle of nowhere. I saw a RainWing banging a coconut on the left. The RainWing stopped coldly and turned its head toward us. ''How creepy. ''It stared at us and then shouted, "INTRUDERS! GO GO GO!" I stopped and freaked out. Then, I saw a female RainWing with others on her side but then she said, "STOP," and all of her followers stopped. She landed right beside me. "Aren't you those SilkWings that was with Jerboa?" Glory asked. "Ye...yes," I stammered. "You idiot! You've just blown our cover," Luna bellowed. Glory pinned me and threw me to the side. "BLUE!" Luna screamed. ''I am so dead. "''I will tell Jerboa," said Glory. She flew off into the rainforest while other RainWings stared at me. "Blue, this is the last thing I might say. Remember that HiveWing. The one that checks IDs," wheezed Luna. "Yes, he kicked us off Pantala. It was great having an adventure with you Luna," I said slowly. Then, an animus SandWing went up to us. "I KNEW YOU WERE UP TO SOMETHING!" Jerboa bellowed. The whole RainWing colony was staring at us. "Go back to Pantala or I'll snap your necks right-" Jerboa was cut off by Luna. "Fine, we declare war," Luna remarked. "Let's go," I said. We jumped up and started lashing away at RainWings. Jerboa didn't know of our skills. Glory was terrified. Some RainWings tried to shoot their venom at us but we dodged them. One hit a tree behind us. Chapter 2 The venom reflected off the tree. I felt a scorching pain in my leg. I fell to my knees. "Luna!" I managed to say. "FIGHT!" I screamed. This caused a reflection in Luna's brain. '''MY FREIND'S BRAIN' WHEN WE WERE KICKED OFF PANTALA "Hey, can you check our ID please?" Blue said. "Ugh! Back off! You're an intruder! INTRUDERS! ATTACK! BACK OFF," bellowed the ID checker. Queen Monarch ordered the tribes to kick them off. The checker bit me and Blue's legs. We found Jerboa when we reached shore. She cared for us. Why. BROTHER AND SISTER (5 years before.) "Mommy," said Luna. "What are you going to name him?" Luna asked Burnet and Silverspot. "I'll call him Blue, Luna," said Burnet. "I agree," agreed Silverspot. OFF THE BRAIN (currently) Luna had tears in her face. But she remembered my last quote. "FIGHT!" ''Luna lashed off the RainWings and they were painful. She was jumping around whacking RainWings with her tail and one after one, RainWings fell down from the pain of Luna. Luna swung her tail across. ''Swish! Swash! BANG! ''It clocked a RainWing in the face and it howled with pain. Luna ''didn't care. ''All of what she could think of was Blue. ''Blue. Blue. Blue. Blue. Blue. Blue. She couldn't stop thinking. MY BROTHER. BLUE! '' Then, she raged with anger and bit all the RainWings she saw. ''Snap. Crackle. ''She bit many others, but something was coming. A wingbeat was clear in her ears. Dragons were coming. She quickly dragged me on the ground. My numb body felt thumps on rocks. "Darn it," said Luna. The Dragonets of Prophecy landed. "What is all this racket?" Sunny said. "Looks like there was some kind of fight," said Clay. Behind them followed the Jade Winglet. "What are these lazy numbskulls doing on the ground? They are lazy after all," Peril sneered. "A fight. Looks like they got a big fight. Glory, did you see it? Because they're all RainWings," Turtle said. "Yes, I saw it. The injured SilkWings did it," Glory spat. There was a ''big silence. Then, Luna stepped out with my body. "I did it," Luna said. I woke up that second, tiredly. "Where am I?" I said dizzily. "Did he fight?" Sunny said. "A little bit. Although, in mid-battle, he was hit by venom," Luna said. "Where is the venom?" Turtle asked. Luna then rolled over my body where my wound was visible. "Oh my-" Glory cut off Turtle before he could say anything. "OWW! That hurts. Somebody help me!" I cried out. Nobody budged. "We will NOT help you for your cruel activities," Glory sneered. I am so, so dead. Why Luna. Now I'm going to die. The second Glory tried to shoot her venom, Blue bit her. A long moment has struck. Everyone stared at Blue. "I will not let anyone die," I said. "I'm with Blue," agreed Sunny. "No! SUNNY! DON'T!" Glory yelled. "He said something of peace and I deeply respect it," Sunny said. "Sunny and Clay are better," "It's like they're the angels of peace," I thought. ''"Luna, Glory, can you two stop fighting please?" I said. "No thanks," replied Glory. "I will stop," said Luna with a smile. ''Friends. Friends. Chapter 3 ''Ah, thanks, Luna. ''"How about we stop being weirdos and go back to business," remarked Peril. Moon, Winter, and Qibli were flying over here. "What in the three moons is that?" Moon asked. "A creature from Pantala," said Jerboa. "Alright then," said Peril. "Let's go," said Clay. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)